Her Smile
by ButterflyBlossoms
Summary: With her warm smile she made his cold heart a warm one. Naru X Mai My first fiction.Please read and review
1. Smile

**Chapter 1!**

**I tried my best to write my first fan fiction. Please tell me if you liked it. Please read and review and if you find any kind of mistakes please tell me. I had a dream about this story! Cool, right?**

**Please tell me if I had any negativity in this story! :)**

____________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a cold winter evening. Snow had started falling. The little warmth in the air of the afternoon had vanished. He walked till a grave. He saw it with his blue eyes which had turned cold. His heart had no warmness in it. His heart was as cold as a stone. It was like being dead. He was half dead when he lost his twin brother. But eventually his heart died of loneliness.

He prayed for his brother and as he was about to leave he saw a girl who seemed to be about his age praying for her loved ones who were no more in this world with a smile plastered on her face. She seemed to have a bright aura and she seemed to be content with her life.

He was about to leave when her eyes fluttered open. She saw him and she smiled brightly at him. Though they were strangers her smile gave him a little warmth in his heart but it was not sufficient enough to make his heart warm, lively and content.

He did not smile back which made her feel a little awkward.

"Hey mister." She called out to me.

He just turned to see what she was telling me.

"You should smile back when someone smiles at you." She said.

He didn't give her a reply and started walking but inside he smiled at her innocence.

"And you should reply to what people are telling you. Even if we are strangers you should not ignore people. You should have some human interaction and you should not keep mourning for the loss of someone close to your heart and making yourself suffer more." She said.

He just turned and looked again at her. Her cheeks were pink and wind started bustling.

She was about to speak something but he cut her off smoothly.

"How can you be so happy when you lost someone close to your heart?" He asked.

"I m happy because I want to be . Even though I lost my parents I haven't lost my warm heart to the cold world. Anyways my parents won't be happy if I kept mourning for their death. They would want me to enjoy and live my life and have no regrets when I breath my last." She said once again smiling.

He looked at her she had made my heart a little more warmer. He just stared at her for a few moments and then he closed my eyes and opened them with a little warmth in them and smiled warmly at her and turned and started walking again.

"You look good when you smile." She said.

He smiled inside.

"I hope we will meet again." She said.

'I hope we will.' Was all he thought before he deserted the place.

And god answered his thoughts and her hope.

He met her again the next day. She was in a garden surrounded by flowers with kids surrounding her. They circled her and were playing games with her.

She was smiling brightly like a rising sun.

She saw him as he passed by and waved at him.

"Hi!" She greeted him.

He did not reply, he just walked in her direction.

She smiled at him.

"So you still haven't learnt the lesson 'Human Interaction', right?" She said smiling at him.

He did not reply as usual.

"Let me start with your first lesson." She said. "You have to interact with these cute kids." She completed her sentence.

"Not interested." He replied bluntly.

She did not force him she just said an 'Okay' and left him. She started playing with them again. The kids caught her hand and pulled her in different directions. She laughed and tried to calm them down but the more she said the more they pulled.

A little girl came towards him.

"Will you play with me older brother?" She asked sweetly. She seemed a like a five year old kid.

He looked at her with my cold eyes which made her courage drop a little.

"Sorry, But I m not interested." He replied softly trying not to hurt the child.

"Okay." The girl replied.

She sat beside him on the bench. He returned back to the girl who was his age and was in a total mess with a bunch of kids sitting on her. She laughed when they tickled her. He just smiled looking at her.

He was so absorbed in observing her that he did not notice a little girl sitting beside him observing him quietly.

"You like sister Mai. Don't you?" The girl sitting beside him said.

"Where did you get the idea from?" He asked.

"That is because when you looked at me you had cold blue eyes but when you look at sister Mai you look with warm eyes." She said quietly.

"Well maybe you are right about my warmness and coldness but I like your sister Mai just as a friend because she was the one who made my heart a little warmer." He told.

"Oh." The girl replied softly.

Mai looked at him and smiled and she pushed the pile of children sitting on her and walked towards him.

"You are still here I thought you must have left." She said.

"I was just sitting and watching you interact with the kids so that I could learn something from it." He said smiling.

"Good. Now that you have learnt something good as a prize I will tell you my name." Mai chirped.

He smiled inside at her childishness.

"My name is.." She was cut of be him.

"Mai." He said.

"Hey how did you know?" she said.

"This little girl told me." He said pointing to the little child sitting beside him.

Mai looked at her and smiled.

"You tell your friends that now they should go home because it is getting dark. Okay?" Mai said.

"Sure." The girl smiled sweetly and went away.

"Now tell me your name." Mai said directly at him.

"I m Shibuya kazuya." He said.

"I m Taniyama Mai." Mai said.

"Good now we know each other." She said. "Why don't I give you something for observing me and learning something for your first lesson on 'human interaction'? What do you say?" she asked.

But she didn't wait for a reply she instantly pulled him and dragged him all the way to a gift shop.

She walked around that for fifteen minutes around then she came out with a gift wrapped box in her hand. She handed him the box.

"Open it, now." She ordered.

He opened the gift wrapped box and took out the shining thing that was kept inside.

'Beautiful.' he thought when he saw the thing in his hand.

It was a beautiful thing was made of pure crystal and it spelled 'Friendship.'

He looked at her and found her smiling.

He smiled back.

This was the beginning of warm memories in his life and it all started with her bright smile.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**This is my story! Do you like it?**

**Please read ad review.**

**Chapter 2 will be updated soon! :)**


	2. Lonely

**Chapter 2**

**Thank you my reviewers. I got more inspiration to write when I read the story reviews!**

**Please read and review!**

**I'm so sorry that I'm taking so much time to update.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Mai was staring into the vast sky above her head through her window. She looked at it and smiled. She could feel her mother's warm gaze. Whenever she looked at the dark sky she could feel her parents. This was something common. The day she had lost her mother and father, a vacuum was created in heart. When she saw a few kids playing with their parents and enjoying the hole in her heart would grow bigger. But now she had friends for her. They had filled up the hole in her heart and Kazuya was one of them.

"What are you staring at Mai?" A voice called out. She looked down and found Kazuya staring at her. Her smile grew brighter. "A UFO that is going to kidnap us."

She said childishly. "Great and I thought I was going home and now I m going to be kidnapped and taken to the space." He replied rolling his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Mai asked. "I'm going back home." He replied.

"Hey, listen to me. I will come with you I wanted to have ice-cream anyways." She said.

"Alright." He said sighing. "Yay! Let me put on my coat and lock the door." She said.

Mai put her coat on opened the door, shut it, locked it and left for the lift.

"Ice-cream here I come." She said as she got out of the lift.

Mai waltzed all the way. She was happy because she was going to eat Ice-cream with some company. She had always eaten it alone.

They reached the Ice-cream booth. Mai ordered a strawberry flavor Ice-cream.

She started eating it. She loved sugary foods. She found her friend who had not ordered anything.

"Hey don't you want to eat anything?" Mai questioned. "Nope." He replied bluntly as ever. "Why?" She asked. "I don't like sweet things." He replied. Mai stared at him.

"You don't like sugar……" Mai said. "That sounds funny." She looked at him as if she was preparing to kill him. "None of my friends hate sugar and my friends should not hate sugar." She sounded dangerous. She looked at the person who gave them the ice-cream.

"Another strawberry flavored ice-cream please." She ordered. "Sure madam." He replied.

He handed her the ice-cream she took the last bite of her ice-cream, she wiped her hands with the tissue he gave him and she threw the tissue in the dustbin and headed for her male friend who was sitting peacefully on a nearby bench. She walked slowly so that he wouldn't feel her presence. She smiled to herself.

'I'm not letting you go.' She thought evilly

"Hey." Mai said. "Back so soon?" He asked.

'You are going to love sweet things Kazuya.' Mai thought.

As he opened his mouth to say something, as soon as he opened it Mai shoved the ice-cream near his mouth. His tongue had such misfortune today. He licked the sweet thing. He choked when he tasted the sweet thing.

"Mai." He shouted. "What?" She said innocently. "Why did you do that?" He asked.

"Because you said you didn't like sweet things I wanted you to taste something sweet so that you would change your mind." She pouted. " I-hate-sweet-things." He told once again just to remind her.

"Sure." Mai said sadly. He looked at her. Sadness spread all over her face.

Now he kind of felt bad because he had hurt her.

"Well. It is not that bad……" He said. It was a _lie_. He just lied because he wanted to see her bright face again. _Totally_.

Mai felt happier. "Really?" She asked. "Yup." He replied though he could hide his emotions easily Mai could figure that he was lying. "You are lying." She said.

_Oops._

Now he had to change the topic.

"You expect a handsome guy like me to lie?" He asked. Mai blinked. Just blinked.

"You are so narcissistic." She said. "Yup I know. Isn't it natural for a person like me who is extra-handsome to be narcissistic." He said. She burst out laughing.

"I have decided. I'm going to call you Naru-chan." She said.

"Thank you for honoring me with that title." He said frowning. "Your welcome Naru-chan. Wow Naru -chan sounds so cute!" She said. "Yeah, Yeah." He said irritated with that name.

"Well, I need to go now, it is already this late. Bye." Mai said glancing at her watch and she turned and made a run for her apartment. Naru just watched her leave him all alone in the street. Who knew he was going to feel so lonely after she left…….

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**I m so sorry for late updates but I was busy with other stuff. Tell me if you liked it.**

**Please read and review.**


	3. Surprised?

**Chapter 3! Sorry that I updated so late! :D Please read and review! ^_^**

* * *

"Hello, everyone!" Mai said happily. She looked at the people and they seemed to give her no importance especially a doll like girl but a man with blonde hair was smiling at her warmly.

"Do greet her." A blunt voice came from behind her. "I don't want my new assistant running away because you all were rude to her." Naru said.

"Yo, I'm Takigawa Houshou." A man with light brown hair said.

"Hello, I'm Matsuzaki Ayako." A woman introduced herself. She had red hair and Mai smiled at her.

"Hello, I'm John Brown." He said in a Kansai dialect that made Mai giggle a little.

"I'm Osamu Yasuhara." A boy as young as Naru said. Mai smiled at him in return.

A man was typing continuously like he was on fire on his laptop. He looked up. His features scared Mai to death. _Ahhh so scary._

"I'm Koujo Lin." He said and went back to his typing.

At last the doll-like girl opened her mouth, but she covered it with her sleeve. _Oh! How lady-like_

"Hara Masako." She said rudely like Mai was an unwanted guest. Mai blinked at her but Mai smiled at her.

"Mai, Tea!" Naru ordered.

"Ah, Yes Naru." Mai said.

"Naru?!" They all asked surprised.

"What?" Mai asked surprised.

"You call him Naru?" They all asked simultaneously. Mai sweat-dropped. _Don't they know?_

"Yeah… I call him that short for narcissistic." Mai said silently. The looked at her funnily before they all broke into fits of laughter, except Masako. She seemed a little disturbed.

"Kazuya-san, but it is me who makes you your daily tea." Masako interrupted.

"Yes but from now on Mai will do your job so that you can concentrate more on your abilities." He said bluntly. Her eyes saddened. Mai felt poor for the girl. She turned to the other side and started walking towards the couch. On the way she passed Mai a glare. Mai ignored it completely.

Mai quickly went into the kitchen and quickly prepared some tea. Mai served everyone and then she went into his office. She did not even knock and she barged into his office.

"Naru here is your tea." Mai said going inside his office. The others sitting on the couch stared at the closed door. Naru would never allow them into his office without knocking and this girl she went in easily.

_What's the matter with our boss?_ The same thoughts were going on in everybody's mind.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please do review~ :D I will update again next month. Till then sayaonara.**


End file.
